<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loud by Linisen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821120">Loud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen'>Linisen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Exhibitionism, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe I live to tempt you,” Victor breathed, hands twitching over his head, spread out for Yuuri to feast on. “Lure you into bed to have my way with you.”</p><p>“It’s working very well,” Yuuri said, and when Victor looked down he smirked, tongue dipping beneath his waistband, causing Victor to moan. “Can I take these off?” he asked, and Victor nodded in encouragement, Yuuri  nipping at his skin playfully as he rose on his knees. “Let me hear you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yoi Selfcest Etc Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Selfcestfest Week day 5 - free day. This was written for yesterdays prompt - quarantined together, but I thought i'd space them out a bit.<br/>This event has been so much fun, and thank you so much to the mod's who set it up. Please check out the collection. There are some really amazing pieces there. </p><p>Beta read by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope">IA</a> &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft breeze of spring air grazed over Victor’s cheeks, bringing a smile to his face as he slowly woke. Warmth had come to stay it seemed, and the fresh air felt like a wonderful way to wake up to, the windows to the bedroom open to let some air in. Victor took a deep breath of it and stretched, reading out across the sheets in search for his love. They had indulged in a very rare afternoon nap, having stayed up far too late last night watching a movie. It didn’t matter much, they were both working from home, times more loosely set and routines blurred. Victor felt like he was indulging, having so much time with Yuuri. They could sleep in and have breakfast in bed, not having to rush up and out to their respective workplaces. They could take another longer route with the dogs in the park not too far away, as well as eat lunch on the balcony, waving to all the neighbors being quarantined as well. It was lovely to have more time to be together, and even if things were strange and scary, they had each other, and Victor was extremely glad for it. He smiled before he even opened his eyes, and reached even further over, finding only an empty bed. He sighed and cracked his eyes open, the warm light from the low spring sun shining in from behind the drapes. Yuuri was not in bed next to him like he had when Victor had fallen asleep, and Victor stretched up on an elbow, craning his head to look out the bedroom door. </p><p>“Yuuri?” he called, but just seconds after he heard the front door open and then close, the soft jingle of keys being hung in place and the soft cooing of his husband as he unclipped the dogs’ leashes and hung them up. “Yuuri?” he called again, and then there was shuffling, and soft steps on the hardwood floor, before Yuuri appeared in the door. His hair was falling softly down his forehead, cheeks slightly pink, lips looking soft and so kissable. Victor stretched again, letting the covers slide down his bare torso as he smiled. </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t think you’d wake when I was gone,” Yuuri said, pulling his glasses from his nose and placing them on the bureau next to the door which he closed behind him, before crawling into bed again. Victor smiled and stretched his arms over his head, enjoying how Yuuri’s washed out t-shirt dipped, his sweatbands slung low on his hips. “I just took the dogs out.”</p><p>“Mmh,” Victor sighed happily as Yuuri finally came fully on top of him, letting his legs fall open so Yuuri could sink down between them. “I’m so spoiled.”</p><p>“I like spoiling you,” Yuuri whispered, breath ghosting over Victor’s lips. It made heat pool in Victor’s gut, and he closed his eyes, tilting his head up for a kiss. Yuuri leaned even more firmly on him, pressing down, ghosting his lips over Victor, teasing and yet sweet. Victor smiled, his hand coming down to wrap around Yuuri’s neck to pull him down. Yuuri followed, and the first real press of lips sent butterflies fluttering in Victor’s stomach, his skin tingling with anticipation. How was it that after years of being married, Yuuri still made him feel like this, seen and adored, cared for? Victor never thought he would have anything this wonderful, and with Yuuri he got to experience it every day. </p><p>“You’re warm,” Yuuri pointed out as he pulled back, and Victor smiled, kissing him again as he rolled his hips up into Yuuri’s groin. Yuuri gasped, and Victor chased it, using it as a means to deepen the kiss. Yuuri didn’t seem opposed, sighing happily as he sank into it, his mouth smooth and wet against Victor's own.</p><p>“I can warm you up,” Victor said, nipping at Yuuri's lower lip as his husband started slowly grinding down into his groin, hips moving in smooth rolling movements. Victor wrapped his legs around Yuuri’s hips and pulled him down, catching the moan falling from Yuuri’s mouth with his own. “Would you like that?”</p><p>“Yes,” Yuuri breathed, moving his mouth from Victor’s lips so he could kiss his jaw, and then his throat, following Victor’s pulse point down. “I would love that.” </p><p>“M-me too,” Victor gasped as Yuuri sucked a mark just over the hollow of his throat, making his hips buck into Yuuri’s instinctively. Victor was growing hard under Yuuri’s movements, anticipation growing in his body as he felt Yuuri harden. He would love to have Yuuri in him, rolling his hips just as he did now, just stretching Victor, fucking into him slowly. “Yuuri I- mmh- I really want you inside me.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Yuuri breathed, his hips stopping their movement as Yuuri’s mouth moved further down, kissing and sucking down Victor’s body, leaving a trail of marks in his wake. Victor gasped and moaned, voice filling the pace of their bedroom. Yuuri loved when he was loud, when Victor showed just how good Yuuri made him feel, and to be honest, Yuuri made him feel so good all the time. “You looked so good when I came in here, all soft and half naked in bed. You’re such a temptation.” Yuuri had reached his stomach now, kissing along the hem of Victor’s sweatpants, sending teasing sparks down into Victor’s groin. He was fully hard now, longing to buck his hips up for friction, for Yuuri’s touch. </p><p>“Maybe I live to tempt you,” Victor breathed, hands twitching over his head, spread out for Yuuri to feast on. “Lure you into bed to have my way with you.”</p><p>“It’s working very well,” Yuuri said, and when Victor looked down he smirked, tongue dipping beneath his waistband, causing Victor to moan. “Can I take these off?” he asked, and Victor nodded in encouragement, Yuuri  nipping at his skin playfully as he rose on his knees. “Let me hear you.”</p><p>“Yes,” Victor agreed, lifting his hips so Yuuri could pull off his clothes to leave him bare on the bed. Yuuri smiled, pulling the pants and underwear fully off before discarding them somewhere on the floor. He’s gaze raked down Victor’s body appreciatively, eyes dark with want and need as his hand landed over Vicor’s heart, caressing down towards his groin. Victor let out a breathy moan, and Yuuri smiled, stopping just centimeters from touching Victor’s erection. </p><p>“Maybe you should stay like this,” Yuuri said, fingers dancing closer and closer to where Victor wanted them so badly, before moving away again, watching every reaction he pulled from Victor’s body, his flushed cock twitching, his breathing becoming heavy, cheeks surely stained red. “Naked in our bed, beautiful and wanting.”</p><p>“Would- mmh- would you want that?” Victor breathed, hips bucking up into nothing. Yuuri humed again, touches still teasing. “For me to just lay here, luring you to bed.”</p><p>“I’d never be able to leave,” Yuuri promised, and Victor whimpered, his hips bucking again. Yuuri saw, lickig his lips as he looked from Victor’s body to meet his eyes, determination in his gaze. “Hand me the lube?”</p><p>Victor rolled to the side towards the nightstand on Yuuri’s side, easily finding the bottle in the drawer, anticipation rising in his veins. He rolled onto his back again and lonunged back, biting his lip as he saw Yuuri having tossed off his shirt, torso that was littered with old love marks on display. Something possessive rolled in Victor’s stomach, the show of how much Yuuri was his so evident. He loved that they couldn’t get enough of each other, that they just kept wanting more. </p><p>Victor handed the lube over, and Yuuri leaned forward to peck his lips as he took it, smiling into the kiss before he pulled back. He settled between Victor’s spread thighs on his stomach, kissing up Victor's sensitive thighs as he opened the lube. “Let me hear you?” Yuuri asked, those wide doe-eyes with long lashes so enticing, beautiful yet sharp and sinful. Yuuri was an array of contradictions, and Victor adored him. </p><p>“Make me,” Victor teased, and Yuuri laughed, leaning down to suck a mark on the soft flesh of Victor’s inner thigh. </p><p>“Oh yesss,” Victor moaned loudly, and he could feel Yuuri smiling against his skin, unable to hold back his own. “Good start.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Yuuri agreed, and Victor had no time for a comeback before he felt Yuuri’s tongue lick at the base of his cock, another loud moan falling from his lips at the sensation. Yuuri mouthed up his erection, and when Victor looked down at him he already looked slightly smug, knowing the exact effect he had on Victor. A finger circled his rim, and just as Yuuri took the head of Victor’s cock into his mouth he smoothly pushed in.</p><p>“Fuck Yuuri, yess,”  Victor’s moaned, back arching to get more of Yuuri’s finger and mouth. Yuuri sunk down on his cock slowly, just as his finger entered him, and then moved in tandem as he worked Victor into pleasure, bobbing his head in time with his finger. Victor gripped one of the rods of the headboard tight, needing something to ground him in the sensation of Yuuri. He was unable to look away, Yuuri pure sensuality and lust between his legs, increasing the pleasure with each movement. Yuuri hummed in appreciation as Victor moaned when the second finger entered him, and the vibrations were wonderful stimulation on their own, Victor unable to hold back from moaning even louder, Yuuri’s name falling like prayers from his lips. </p><p>“I love your mouth,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri hummed even deeper, Victor seeing his hips were grinding down into the bed. Good. Victor wanted him to go stir crazy too, to want to push into Victor so badly he couldn’t hold back. “It’s so warm and wet and aah- fuck, Yuuri, so good.”</p><p>Yuuri scissored his fingers, and Victor gasped at the stretch, rocking down into Yuuri’s digits. “More, please Yuuri one more I can aah- I can take it.” Yuuri looked up at him, lips stretched around Victor’s girth, dark lashes fanning over flushed cheeks, and then kept Victor’s gaze as he pushed another in, still sinking and rising on Victor’s cock. Victor held eye contact as long as he could, but the pleasure got too intense, his eyes rolling back as his head followed, eyelids falling fully close. “Aaaah Yuuri yess, yess.” </p><p>The third finger stretched him so good, and Yuuri bobbed his head faster, the pleasure from Yuuri’s mouth distracting him from the burn. Yuuri was so good to him, so attentive and wonderful. Victor was panting, still holding on tight to the headboard, drowning in the sensation of Yuuri’s touch. “Yuuri I- mmh- I want you to- aaah- plea- please I need,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri pulled off Victor’s cock, lips red and wet, eyes dark as he looked at Victor, still fucking his fingers in and out of Victor’s hole. </p><p>“What do you want love? Say it,” Yuuri asked, and Victor whimpered, rocking his hips down onto Yuuri’s fingers faster. “I’ll give you anything you want. You’re so pretty Vitya.”</p><p>“Your cock,” Victor managed to pant. “Yuuri, I want mmh- I want you to aah- fill me up.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Yuuri breathed, the hand on Victor’s thigh tightening its grip, fingers digging into the soft flesh. “Yes. Yes I want that too.”</p><p>“Please,” Victor whimpered as Yuuri pulled his fingers out of Victor’s prepared hole, hurriedly pulling down his sweats and underwear. Victor always loved Yuuri being naked, seeing his thick cock hard and flushed. He bit his lips now as he watched Yuuri discard his clothing, a soft whimper spilling from his lips as he watched Yuuri slick up his length, a soft moan falling from his plump lips at the sensation. He must be so sensitive, after being hard for so long as he worked Victor fully open. Victor wanted to touch him, to sit up and take him in hand, stroke and thumb and tease until Yuuri was trembling and gasping, coming all over Victor’s hand. <em>Maybe later</em>, Victor though, anticipation growing in his body as Yuuri shuffled to line up. After all, he wanted Yuuri in him far more. </p><p>“Oh yesss,” Victor moaned as Yuuri pushed in, one hand on Victor’s hip, the other on the bed for balance. Victor let go of the headboard to grab the sheets, listening to Yuuri’s soft moan as he sunk in fully, adoring the way Yuuri filled him completely, spreading him wide. “So big Yuuri, you fill me so well.” </p><p>“I love your hole so much, it’s always so tight around me,” Yuuri breathed once he was fully seated inside Victor, hips rolling experimentally. They both whined, as if the pleasure was good, but far from enough. “You ready?”</p><p>“Kiss me first,” Victor asked, and Yuuri smiled so sweetly, moving so he could brace himself on either side of Victor's head before claiming his lips. Victor let his hands come to cup Yuuri’s neck, pulling him firmly into the soft kiss. He felt as though his heart was going to explode, so in love and too aroused and floating in the sensation of Yuuri. The kisses soon grew wet, and Yuuri started rolling his hips while they continued to kiss, whimpers falling from both of their lips at the sensation. </p><p>They kissed for a while longer, Yuuri’s cock rolling in and out of him like waves crashing  over the beach, slow and lovely. Soon it wasn't enough though, and Yuuri pulled back from his lips for a better angle, starting to drive into Victor fully. </p><p>“Oh yes,” Victor moaned, one hand gripping Yuuri’s hip tightly while the other fisted the sheets. Yuuri grunted as he bit his lip, his speed picking up while he shifted his angle. There was a snap of hips, and then another and then Yuuri’s cock grazed just right over Victor's pleasure point. </p><p>Victor screamed. </p><p>It spurred Yuuri on, and soon, he was pounding into Victor with everything he had, snapping his hips harshly and fast right at where it felt so good, the spot that made Victor tremble and babble and gasp. “More Yuuri, yes, yes there, fuck, there,” Victor moaned loudly, and Yuuri did as he asked, his cock so perfect in Victor, giving him exactly what he wanted, what he needed. “Don’t stop, Yuuri aah don’t- don’t stop please.”</p><p>“You’re so good Vitya fuck-,” Yuuri moaned, one of his hands coming to wrap around Victor’s cock as he continued to pistol his hips into his hole. Victor let out a sound more like a mix of a whimper and a moan then anything else, pleasure so intense, so good.</p><p>“Close, so close Yuuri I- aah-,” Victor moaned and Yuuri nodded, fucking into him even harder. Sweat was pearling on Yuuri’s skin, his blush stretching all the way from his cheeks down his chest and he was gorgeous. “Oh- Oh hnnng.”</p><p>“Come Vitya,” Yuuri said between pants.  “I’m- mmh- I’m close too.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, pushing into him so good, so incredibly good and, Victor let go, orgasm rushing over him as Yuuri took him to a pleasure peak, it all crashing over him as he trembled and clenched, feeling Yuuri follow just after. They both moaned loudly, the sound echoing against the walls as they both came hard, Victor spurted come onto his chest and Yuuri’s hand as Yuuri filled him. </p><p>Yuuri let go of Victor’s softening cock, hands landing on either side of Victor's waist as he panted, coming down for the high as his hips fully stilled. “Wow,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri smiled, goofy and silly, and so cute -- as if he hadn’t just given Victor one of the best dickings of his life. “That was amazing.”</p><p>Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, but just as he did clapping startled them out of their bubble. Both of their heads snapped towards the sound, the curtains covering the open windows greeting them as the sound of applause and cheers from their neighbors grew louder. </p><p>“Oh my god,” Yuuri breathed, and then they both looked back at each other. Yuuri’s eyes wide in shock, and Victor was sure he looked much the same, surprised and horrified expressions meeting each other. “Oh my god!”</p><p>Yuuri collapses down on Victor’s chest, hiding his face in the crook of Victor’s neck as he groaned. Victor couldn’t help but laugh, the cheers keeping on for a moment longed before they started quieting, chuckles falling from Victor’s lips in their wake. Yuuri groaned again, and Victor held him tight, unable to keep the proud smile of his face. “I totally forgot,” Yuuri said into his skin, and Victor started making comforting patterns on his back, kissing his hair. </p><p>“Well, at least now all the neighbors know what a wreck you can turn me into,” Victor said, and Yuuri groaned again, making Victor laugh even more. </p><p>“Yuuriii,” he cooed, and Yuuri tried to hide even further into the sheets. “It was amazing. I loved it.”</p><p>“Me too,” his husband grunted into his skin, slowly untangling, glancing up at Victor with his dark eyes. “You sounded so hot. I didn’t mean for them to hear, but the things you do to me.”</p><p>“Likewise darling,” Victor said, leaning down to kiss Yuuri’s lips sweetly, Yuuri answering in kind. Victor smiled at him as they pulled back, unable to stop himself from teasing. “Okay, come, let’s thank the audience with a bow.” He pushed up after that, as if making a move to get up towards the window. Yuuri shrieked and pulled him back down, both of them giggling as they tangled in a pile on the bed.</p><p>“You’re horrible!” Yuuri scolded, and Victor laughed even harder, leaning down to kiss his pout.</p><p>“You love me,” he said, and Yuuri’s face turned soft, arms wrapped around Victor’s shoulders to pull him down into another kiss. He stopped just before their lips met, expression endlessly sweet.</p><p>“I do. I do love you,” Yuuri said, and then he pressed up, claiming Victor’s lips with his own.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/mjaoue">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>